


Candlelight

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: The power's out at the Wentz-Stump household
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Candlelight

"I found the candles," Patrick said as he put several plain white tapers in Pete's hand. "We'll be all right."

Pete nodded as he rummage around in the desk drawer for matches. "Well...those caandlesticks we found in El Rosita at that flea market will finally get some use," he said as he finally found an old lighter. Jamming the candles into the brass holders, he lit them. "Did the weather report say when the storm was going to blow over?" 

"Sometime tomorrow," Patrick commented as he took two holders and put them in the living room. "We're supposed to get a couple inches of rain at least."

"Great," Pete said sarcastically. "The back yard is going to be a water-filled bog by the time everything is done." A crack of lightning suddenly flashed though the room, making Pete jump in response. "Fuck!"

Patrick's eyes were wide as well. "Jesus, that was close."

"Yeah." Sitting down on the couch, Pete held out his hand. "Come here, baby." 

Patrick sat down next to him, cuddling close. "This is nice," he finally said, closing his eyes. 

"Yeah," Pete said, laying his cheek against Patrick's bright hair. "Could do this all day with you."

"Mmm." Patrick looked up, his eyes gleaming merrily in the dim light. "I know something we can do that's even nicer."

Pete raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" he asked. "What did you have in mind?" He was pulled into a kiss a moment later.

Pete was pushed down onto the couch and straddled as Patrick continued to kiss him. He moaned softly as his lover moved down his neck, lightly biting his earlobe on the way. "Jesus...Patrick..."

"Shh. Let me do this," Patrick said. He sat up a moment later, frowning a little as he got up and stripped. "Get undressed. You're wearing too many clothes."

Pete immediately obliged. "This better?" he asked as he laid back down. 

"Much. Thank you." Putting his glasses on the coffee table next to the candleabra, he went back to kissing Pete's chest. He circled a nipple with his tongue, smiling as Pete let out a sigh. "You like?"

"I definitely like," Pete gasped as Patrick went lowed, licking at his bat heart tattoo. "I like that even more. You're fucking gorgeous." He looked down. "You should see what the candlelight is ding to your hair."

"And you're...well...your everything," Patrick said as he paused above Pete's erection, licking his lips. He gave the tip a kiss before looking up. "Okay if I fuck you?"

Pete nodded eagerly. "Do you know how long it's been?"

"Since yesterday," Patrick said as he spread Pete's legs and moved in between them. He leaned down for a lingering kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Both men groaned as Patrick slowly pushed his way in.

Pete wound his arms around Patrick's neck as they looked at each other. "You feel so fucking good," he breathed as the singer slowly began to move. "Perfect for me."

"You are. Tight and hot and made for me,' Patrick murmured as he thrust into Pete's willing body. "Gonna make you come. Gonna make you scream so loud that people hear you over the storm and mistake you for an air raid siren." he groaned, moving faster. "Fuck...Pete.."

"Patrick!" Pete cried out, clutching his lover close as he came all over him. he was still shuddering when Patrick managed one last thrust and came moments later, burying his face in Pete's broad shoulder.

Pete cradled him close, brushing his fingers through his hair. "My Patrick," he whispered. "You're amazing."

"So are you." Patrick rested his head on Pete's bare chest after cleaning them both up as best he could with his discarded underwear. He closed his eyes as he tangled their fingers together. "Can we stay like this for awhile?"

Pete kissed the top of his head as the candles flickered around them. "For as long as you want."


End file.
